


Roses are red...

by embersandturquoise



Series: CMBYN Microfics [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, CMBYN drabbles, Fluff, Happy times, Joie de Vivre, Just flowers, Kisses, M/M, Meaning of Roses, Microfic, Roses, Roses are read, Sweet Fluff, The roses photoshoot, Timmy and Armie, wordcount: 50
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersandturquoise/pseuds/embersandturquoise
Summary: Roses... and their meaning.Just some sweet fluff.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: CMBYN Microfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106801
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: CMBYN Microfic Challenge





	Roses are red...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the CMBYN Microfic Challenge, using the prompt #2: Rose
> 
> Thanks for your lovely comments and kudos. :*

“Seriously Tim... roses?”

The pale lanky boy with the curly hair smiled.

“You know what they say...”

“What do they say?”

“Look up the meaning, they´re bright rosé.”

Armie typed quickly and read:

“Desire, joie de vivre, youth and energy.”

He pulled Tim close and tenderly locked their lips.


End file.
